There are known several polymerization processes for producing polyethylene and ethylene interpolymers, including suspension, gas-phase and solution processes. Of these, the solution process is of commercial significance due to the advantages described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,646 (Sakurai et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A most advantageous solution process would be found if the temperature of the polymerization solution could be increased and the properties of the polymers suitably controlled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,912 (Lowery et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a Ziegler-type catalyst suitable for use in high temperature solution polymerization processes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,300 (Coleman, III), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,646 describe a catalyst and solution polymerization process for producing polyethylenes having a narrow molecular weight distribution. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,646 also describes a process for producing polyethylenes with a broader molecular weight distribution in a solution process. These processes are based on heterogeneous Ziegler type catalysts which produce interpolymers with broad composition distributions regardless of their molecular weight distribution. Such ethylene polymers have deficiencies in some properties, for instance, poor transparency and poor anti-blocking properties.
Solution polymerization processes for producing ethylene interpolymers with narrow composition distributions are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,752 (Tominari et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the production of heterogeneous ethylene copolymers with characteristics which include a narrower composition distribution than conventional heterogeneous copolymers. The utility of such polymer compositions in improving mechanical, optical and other important properties of formed or molded objects is also described. The complex structures of the copolymers necessary to achieve such advantages are finely and difficultly controlled by nuances of catalyst composition and preparation; any drift in which would cause a significant loss in the desired properties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,992 (Elston), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes the preparation of homogeneous polymers and interpolymers of ethylene in a solution process operated at temperatures of less than 100.degree. C. These polymers exhibit a "narrow composition distribution", a term defined by a comonomer distribution that within a given polymer molecule and between substantially all molecules of the copolymer is the same. The advantages of such copolymers in improving optical and mechanical properties of objects formed from them is described. These copolymers, however, have relatively low melting points and poor thermal resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,432 (Welborn, Jr.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a catalyst composition for the production of ethylene polymers having a varied range of composition distributions and/or molecular weight distributions. Such compositions contain a metallocene and a non-metallocene transition metal compound supported catalyst and an aluminoxane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,685 (Coleman, III et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes catalysts which are composed of two supported catalysts (one a metallocene complex supported catalyst and the second a non-metallocene transition metal compound supported catalyst) and an aluminoxane. The disadvantages of such catalysts in the commercial manufacture of ethylene polymers are primarily twofold. Although, the choice of the metallocene and a non-metallocene transition metal compounds and their ratio would lead to polymers of controlled molecular structure, the broad range of ethylene polymer structures required to meet all the commercial demands of this polymer family would require a plethora of catalyst compositions and formulations. In particular, the catalyst compositions containing aluminoxanes (which are generally required in high amounts with respect to the transition metal) are unsuitable for higher temperature solution processes as such amount of the aluminum compounds result in low catalyst efficiencies and yield ethylene polymers with low molecular weights and broad molecular weight distributions.
It would be desirable to provide an economical solution process which would provide ethylene interpolymers with controlled composition and molecular weight distributions. It would be additionally desirable to provide a process for preparing such interpolymers with reduced complexity and greater flexibility in producing a full range of interpolymer compositions in a controllable fashion. It would be particularly desirable to economically produce ethylene interpolymer compositions having improved impact and tear properties, improved optical properties, high modulus and higher thermal stabilities.